User talk:SaganamiFan
You and Dotz are now Administrators. Congratulations. --Farragut79 06:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Greetings Greetings! Was just wondering if you had found http://baencd.thefifthimperium.com/ there they have, among others, the 'At All Costs' CD (which comes included with the Book of the same name). The CD has all of the Books in the Honorverse up to 'At All Costs'. ok Enough Babble from me, /-(8^B VoodooLou 17:43, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Help page, titles, etc With regards to ship classes, it would be handy if there were a guide to naming conventions for pages. We can create them as we go along, and it would help new contributors as we add more information. Specifically in At All Costs on page 1, the ship classes are named [Aviary-class], so I was curious as to where you got the standard for using [Agamemnon class] instead of [Agamemnon-class]. Thx! Jabrwock 22:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree, Saganami, we should start a guide with Dotz. --Farragut79 04:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I thougt the same just a few days ago - a guide will be desperately needed if the number of users keeps increasing this way... as for the classes, this is just how we used to do it, and IMHO it is the most practical way to have no hyphens or italics in the name. As links in article texts, I'like it this way ''Example''-class, with italics for the name and one hyphen between the name and the word class. It's a little more work, but it has to be done anyway because we cannot include italics in the article name. Of course that's only my personal opinion and we can discuss changes any time. But most importantly we should start working on Honorverse:Editing Conventions or Honorverse:User Guide or something like that... -- SaganamiFan 20:31, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::That makes sense. I've started using the new style in my pages, and correcting entries as I find them. Jabrwock 20:48, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Understand.--dotz 20:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) categories and book references I was looking at the article On Basilisk Station and noticed that the list of pages under "Other" is out of control. I would like to add some categories to the outline: Royal Manticoran Navy, Noble Houses, Political Groups-Manticore, technology, biology and wormhole junctions. Many of the "other" could be placed in the outline so it is more readable. I think the Category:Society could use a subcategory Category:Government for all systems. Do you think these are good ideas? If so, how do I do it? When did the Honorverse Wikia begin? It seems to be growing very fast. There is obviously a lot to be covered! -- Adriennedillon 16:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) : Answer on your talk page ;-) -- SaganamiFan 17:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) re: re: categories and book references Automatic table of contents? How does that work? How do I add subcategories to the "other" category? Is that easier than adding to the table of contents? If we're seeing problems already, we definitely want to think about how to handle the multitude of categories and links. I intend to add to the Honor Harrington article, leaving a trail of red links. Since each of Weber's books is longer than the one preceding and has more subplots, all articles about major characters could become quite unweildy, and the "other" list will be a jungle to get lost in. Can we continue with a biography in narrative form, or must we reduce it to a set of links? --Adriennedillon 21:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :The dark box reading "content" should show up in each article with four or more headers automatically. If you don't get it, something was changed in your user preferences. :For subcategories that do not appear in the TOC, you simply add the name of the subcat in bold text, like so ::Technology ::Laser | Graser | Spacecraft and so on :In the long run, at least the articles on main characters will have to reduce the depth of information given. For example, instead of describing what Honor does in a certain battle, we will have to stick to saying "Harrington than commanded {some ship} in the Battle of {someplace}. Still, we should stick to narrative forms, otherwise all we'll end up with is a bunch of lists, and that'd suck. -- SaganamiFan 22:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) list of Havenite Systems uploaded Image:List of Havenite star systems.pdf --dotz 20:51, 26 January 2009 (UTC) With a lil' help.... Could you please mail me SI2 pdf? I got problems with registering at Baen's Bar and SI2 CD doesn't contain the title book.--dotz 13:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure, just send me an e-mail adress to send it to (somehow the adress I tried to send it to via Honorverse didn't work...) :-- SaganamiFan 14:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thx, BTW the same with your aderess. dozt@o2.pl --dotz 15:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Which thread is it under? I had issues registering for the bar, but now I seem to be in. Very hard to search though, and most of the posts I find are snippets. Jabrwock 15:18, 27 February 2009 (UTC)